


Earth Bound

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around herself, how she longed to be able to soar like them, to be like them. But she knew, they knew that would never be. Maybe one day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kage's Note: Well this is an older fic that I decided to let Yuki take a crack at it and see if we can spice it up some more! So here's the first chapter, you have Yuki to thank for me making it a chapter fic I was just gunna make it a PWP one-shot but am now in the process of adding plot with her help, I hope you guys like it! Please R&R!
> 
> Yuki Note: I never read Maximum Ride...but now I am going too! Lol I shall get on to reading those books, cause so far this sounds rather interesting. I will do my best on going and reading the books as fast as I can so I can type some more to this. XD

Kagome smiled happily as she watched them fly effortlessly in the air, oh how she loved to watch them fly. It made them look so surreal and angelic. She sighed as she turned away from them, how so longed to be able to join them. She knew she could not, of all the powers she possessed she did not pose the power of flight. She smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around herself, how she longed to be able to soar like them, be like _them_. But she knew,  _they_ knew that would never be.

"Kagome-Chan?" She jumped as she turned to face the innocent face of Angel, shit she forgot that she could read minds. Opps. She smiled at her as she gently pushed the young girl out of her mind.

"Hai? Angel-Chan?" Angel looked at her worriedly as she landed next to her on the cliff, carefully tucking away her wings as the others flew nearby, no doubt listening to their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded as she wrapped her arms round the young girl accepting her embrace.

"Hai. Just tired I might head back to the cave in a little bit to get some sleep." Yes cave, she had been on the run with the flock ever since they had met in the Japanese 'school' two months ago. Ever since they had rescued her, yes she had been genetically enhanced but not to the extent they were, she had dog genes graphed into her own. She had enhanced strength, hearing, sight, etc yet they had not given her the ability to fly. Like them.

"Kagome-Chan?" Kagome blinked and looked towards the momentarily forgotten Angel who was still wrapped in her arms. She smiled down at her and tightened her arms around her in reassurance.

"I'm fine I'm going to go back to the cave and rest a bit. Be careful okay?" Angel frowned but nodded in agreement and let her new mother figure go. Yes she _saw_ Max as a mother but that was before she showed her catty and jealous nature during their last adventure when Fang had fawned over the pretty doctor lady. She had been so caught up in snagging his attention that she had endangered the flock. Which lead to her getting caught _again_ and being shipped off to the Japan 'school' where she had met Kagome, a young sixteen year old girl who had taken her under her wing and protected her no matter what. It was two weeks later that the flock had rescued her and Kagome.

At first everyone was suspicious of her especially Fang and Max, well Max was jealous of Kagome's natural beauty inside and out that snagged both Iggy's and Fang's attention. Yet she had begged and pleaded to let Kagome become a part of the flock even though she couldn't fly she could run and jump faster than the average human that or Fang or Iggy could take turns carrying her which would increase their strength, which they readily agreed to much to Max's displeasure. It had been two months since Kagome had joined the flock and things were going fine, Kagome brought a whole other aspect to the flock. She was the mothering figure she and Gazzy had been looking for and she had easily fell into that role. She had even become a sisterly figure to Nudge and had been warming her way into Max's heart.

"Angel! What's wrong? Angel sweetie!" Angel blinked and focused on Kagome's worried face. She smiled sheepishly, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had worried her mother.

"Sorry, Kaa-san. I was just lost in thought. I guess that's been going around huh?" Kagome smiled as she ruffled her long blond hair and lowered a small tender kiss to her forehead.

"That is has my little Tenshi. I will see you later. Be careful." Angel nodded as she hugged her once more before jumping off the cliff and catching the draft of the wind and riding it over to Nudge who was flying by Max and Gazzy.

Kagome smiled as she turned away from her pack her eyes catching Max's a silent agreement passing between them Max would protect her pack or she would pay. The girl was treading on thin ice as it was. You did not let petty jealousy get in the way of protecting your pack, pack always comes first, _always_. Though they were staring to get along better there was still a tension between them and they both knew it was because of Kagome taking over the role of leadership. Max thought she had stolen it when they all knew it was given to her by the other members of the pack.

Kagome sighed as she walked away from the cliff now feeling all the tension of the week's events pile up on her yet again. It had been a very hectic week, Fang and Iggy had expressed there want to take her as their mate and both were trying to prove themselves worthy of her and it was irking her. It got to the point where she told them both to back off or she would leave and find a mate on her own before returning. They all knew she was bluffing, she would never leave them and she would never take a mate outside the pack but it still made them back off. Truth be told she was attracted to both of them but they had other things to take care of first like an evil organization trying to take over the world and Max disliked her as much as it was all ready.

"So bothersome…" She groaned as she plopped onto her makeshift bed of furs and what not, the proof of her superior hunting skills. She hated to kill anything and when she did it was because she had no choice her pack needed to eat and she would never let them want for something she could provide. She stretched her long supple body over the furs.

"Urragh! I'm so tired of this jealousy bull shit!" She huffed as she placed her arms over her eyes to block out the very dim light coming from the fire she had made before going to check on her pack earlier in the day.

"My, my Kagome-Chan…I never knew you knew such profanities…" She jumped in surprise and turned to glare at Fang and noted that Iggy was standing next to him. Both of them were very appealing young men in their own rights. Fang had a darker beauty, with his pale skin, long black hair, and aristocratic feature's. While Iggy's beauty was more lighter with his light brown almost blond hair and more boyish features.

"What do you guys want now? I've already told you my answer, not until everything's over will I even think about accept your offers. Now go and watch over the pack er flock." They smirked at her causing her to arch her eyebrow at them, what were they planning? Whatever it was it could wait until her nap was over.

Kagome shrugged and covered her eyes with her arm again and tried to sleep. She gasped when she felt a hand brush her arm. And pulled it away to look up at a semi smirking Fang and an amused looking Iggy. "What do you guys want? I'm tired and in no mood for your games." Fang smirked and let his hand trail a path along her arm while Iggy did the same with her hand. She tensed a small blush rising on her cheeks. "What are you two playing at?" She narrowed her eyes at them in suspicion.

Iggy smiled innocently as his hand crept from hers to her stomach, Fangs did the same. "Nothing Kagome, calm down." Kagome huffed and sat up smacking their hands away from her. "I would if you two would go away." Fang mock pouted and caught her hand in his and gave it a small peck on the back of it. "You've hurt our feelings…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, now knowing what game they were playing. "Well to bad, shouldn't you two be out watching over the pack? I'm trying to sleep here. I've been up since dawn." Iggy frowned but laid down next to her and moved so he was laying on his side facing her his head supported by his hand. "Well we're tired to. Can't we join you in your nap?" His voice was quiet and sounded innocent but she knew better. "Go sleep over there." She pointed at the other bed of furs in the cave.

Fang huffed and plopped down next to her and mimicked Iggy's position, facing her with his head in his hand, and let out a content breath, "It's more comfy over here. Right Iggy?" Iggy grinned and nodded. "Right Fang." Kagome blinked they were back on speaking terms? That was good since they had been at each other's throats for the past two weeks but she had a bad feeling that it meant they were up to something. She ignored them and flopped back on her back her arms folded under her head, they wouldn't move if she begged them to, they were far to stubborn. "Well at least you two are on speaking terms again." She let her eyes slide shut feeling a small headache coming on.

Her eyes snapped open when she was hugged by both males on either side of her both of them nuzzling her neck. "What the hell?" Both males chuckled against her neck making her shiver. She flushed red as they pulled her closer. "We've come to a decision. Instead of fighting over you like idiots we've decided to share you." Fang's husky voice assaulted her ear and his warm breath caressed it. "Wh-what?" Her voice came out high pitched and pathetic sounding.

Iggy chuckled lightly and inhaled the scent of her long black locks and let his hand trace small patterns on her stomach. "Aren't you happy? We can be one big happy threesome." Kagome flushed even more her mouth going dry. "I-uh….WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stared dumbfounded at the two smirking males I front of her, a blush rising on her cheeks. "You guys are so stupid!" She epped as both males frowned and before she knew what was happening she was sandwiched between the two, facing a frowning Fang. "W-what are you doing?"

Fang tisked as he nuzzled her neck, appealing her to dog nature. "You think we're stupid?" She gulped and Iggy rested his forehead on the back of her neck.

"We're not Ka-go-me, we realized fighting over you put stress on you and the..pack so we decided to share. Unless you want us to fight over you?"

Kagome blanched at that. "I hate it when you two fight; a pack should not fight but be united as one." It was true her former alpha, Sesshoumaru, had taught her that when they were imprisoned in the school.

Fang nodded pulling back to look into her bright blue eyes. "So be one with us Kagome, we both love you and we know you care about us."

Kagome blushed. "I-I do it just…we don't have time for this we have erasers hot on our tail and we need to focus on not only staying alive but putting an end to the organization….we just  _don't_  have time for this."

Iggy sighed and moved his head so it rested on her shoulder, his breath wafting over her ear making her shiver. "Kagome…we know you're stressed, we all are, but we just…we want you to know how we feel…our last encounter…we almost lost you."

Kagome paled at that, it was true Max was supposed to be on guard yet the easers had managed to sneak up on them. They attacked with no warning, they were vicious. Of course she they had sprung into action, barking out orders for them to scatter. Yet Angle and Gazzy were slow waking up and were lagging, an eraser almost got them but Kagome had launched herself at him fangs and claws bared.

She took him off guard long enough for the two children to flee into the air but was quickly over powered by the stronger male. She had been beaten to a pulp and would have been beaten to death if not for Iggy and Fang coming to her rescue. Fang attacked the eraser from above while Igyy swopped down to pick her up and get her to safety.

It was a close call, but she would do it again and again if she had to. Pack came first especially the pups. "I know…" She sighed leaning her head against Fang's chest. "Look, can we not do this right now? I'm tired. I've been up since dawn."

Iggy nodded and scooted closer to her. "Of course hun, just relax we can wait."

Fang nodded and tucked her closer to him. "Yeah, it's not like we're going anywhere."

Kagome nodded her eyes sliding shut. "Thanks guys…" Exhaustion both physical and emotional took over and she was out like a light.

**-.- -.- -.-**

Kagome jolted awake, sweat on her brow, and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around, the fire long since dying out to leave the cave bathed in darkness, for her males. Needing comfort, she had once again been plagued by her past in the form of a nightmare so real it scared her.

She jumped as she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and pulled her back down into the fur bedding. She wanted to scream, the nightmare still fresh in her mind, but the soothing scents of her males clamed her.

"Shhh Kagome it was just a dream." Iggy's soft voice came from her front and she nuzzled closer to him. Whimpering softly, it wasn't often that a nightmare scared her so through but when it did she shut down, clinging to her more animalistic instincts until her human ones could calm down long enough for her to get her bearings.

Fang moved closer to her back, laying flush against her, and pulled a blanket over her smaller shivering form. "It's okay Kagome were here, the pack is here we're all fine."

Kagome nuzzled Iggy's neck as she reached out a hand to touch Fang in any way possible. Letting their soothing words wash over her. Her pack was safe and her males were with her, she had no reason to fear. Slowly but surely she clamed and regained her more rational human side. "Thank you." Her words were light, hearing the light snoring of her fellow pack mates littered throughout the dark cave.

Both Iggy and Fang nodded and pulled her closer so she was plastered between them. "Its fine go back to sleep we'll keep guard for the rest of the night."

Kagome hmmed and settled down, feeling safe and comforted by the two bodies that were pressed against hers. With a small smile she let her eyes slide shut once more. "I love you guys." With that she entered a realm of happy dreams where her and her males and pack, both old and new, lived happily and safely together. Later in her dream little Fang's and Iggy's were running around pestering Sesshomaru to play with his long pretty silver hair, their bright blue eyes shining with happiness.


End file.
